Naboo
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Naboo is a large sized, highly developed, and ancient nation at 964 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Shanism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many worship their government as a result. The citizens of Naboo work diligently to produce Iron and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people and will gladly nuke you for looking at it the wrong way. The military of Naboo has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting and torturing all drug traffickers. Naboo does not allow any form of government protests - as no one would want to protest the government, this is a non-issue. Its armed police forces work quickly at dissolving, primarily with acid dispersed via aerosol can, any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration because outsiders are unworthy. Naboo detains individuals in any country who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of Naboo has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid, because once again they are unworthy. The government of Naboo will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences, as the nation is charitable and allows the opportunity for outsiders to experience a fraction of goods commonly experienced within Naboo. =Geography of Naboo= Naboo Exclusion Zone The Naboo Exclusion Zone is a permanent military blockade extending for 600 km in radius from the point 30º00'00.00"N,165º00'00.00"E, that defines the political boundaries of the Omniscient Empire of Naboo. Initially the blockade was establish to maintain the security and secrecy of the ongoing construction of what was to be the artificial island, Omni. All shipping - military, commercial or private is, without prior, explicit authorisation, forbidden from entering within this zone The airspace above it has been similarly blockaded. When nearing within 100 km of the Exclusion Zone, a warning is transmitted and the craft is automatically identified and tracked. If the craft continues to within 20 km of the boundary, weapon systems will begin targeting the craft in preparation. Unauthorised craft entering the zone are immediately fired upon. Non-threatening, Commercial and private shipping and aircraft may apply for permission to enter the zone if no other route is viable. Applications must be lodged some time in advance and successful applicants will be escorted through designated routes. As part of the treaty with Imperial Wellington, craft may enter the zone without prior authorisation but may not pass within 30 km of landfall without explicit permission. Defences In order to enforce this military blockade, a vast network of sensors and weapon platforms have been deployed throughout the region to eliminate any potential threat. For the first 15 km around within the border, a vast, permanent minefield is deployed from a depth of 150m to the seabed. The minefield is an effective barrier preventing submersible craft from entering the Exclusion Zone without being detected. From this point inwards, a concentric grid of permanent passive and active sonar stations have been deployed making it near impossible to hide within these waters. The vast amount of resultant data is processed by dedicated series of networked computing stations located at grid intercept points. Power for this array is primarily supplied from Omni itself however should it fail or the supply be disrupted somehow, each station has the ability to remain active for 16 days on internal, rechargeable power supplies. From 60 km inwards, semi-permanent Naval Defence Platforms litter the area with as many as 22,000 platforms of varying types deployed. Submersed torpedo platforms make up the bulk of the defences with 9500 of them in use due to their versatility in combating both submerged and surface threats. This is followed by 7000 Airspace Denial platforms. Anti-Shipping and processing platforms make up the remainder with approximately 4000 and 1500 in use respectively. These systems are all supplemented by six orbital kinetic bombardment systems in geosynchronous orbit over the territory. Oscillations in their orbit mean that only 3 are covering the zone at any one time with the other 3 providing coverage in the surrounding pacific theatre. These bombardment systems each carry 20 "rods of god" which consist of an enamelled 500 kg Depleted Uranium rod with a guidance package and rocket packages. The rockets significantly increase the kinetic energy imparted to the weapon. Without the rocket motors the weapon still impacts with as much as 6.8x10sup11/supJ of energy or the equivalent of about 162 tonnes of tnt. It is believe with rockets they can achieve at least a kilotonne although maximum limits remain classified. These weapons are reserved for destroying hardened, well defended threats such as hostile aircraft carriers that threaten the Empire. Omni Omni is the world's first entirely artificial island and the world's largest man made structure and home to a population of about 100 million people. Covering an area of 40,000 km2 and taking up a volume of 2.20x105 km3. Due to the vertical nature of the construction, the island is composed of about 175 levels, each with about 30,000 km2 of floor space making the total habitable area about 5.25 million square kilometres. Omni contains a vast variety of landscapes, mostly urban and heavy industrial however there are many floors dedicated to replicating natural environments and have fully functioning, natural ecosystems thriving within. Sectors Omni is divided into 35 sectors, each with 5 layers. These sectors are for administrative and definition purposes primarily but generally define what is on the level. =History= Early History The Omniscient Empire of Naboo can trace its history back for nearly a millennia, starting as a small family business, "Naboo Armoury", making weapons for nations long since forgotten. Over time it became renown for producing high quality and effective weapons and slowly built up assets all around the globe. Building upon their reputation for excellence, Naboo Armoury eventually begun expanding into other areas, particularly heavy industries and ship building. Realising that the future of Naboo Armouries did not lie with these markets already saturated with competition, the then head of the business, Arnold Naboo, invested heavily into newly discovered sciences, creating laboratories for and sponsoring research into what would become known as nuclear physics. For quite some time these ventures were a drain on the Armoury and had it not been for a brilliant discovery, the Naboo family would very likely have withdrawn their support for it. Nuclear Developments The important discovery was a secret technique to enrich uranium in sufficient quantities to produce many nuclear weapons. Upon announcing their success in testing a detonation of their first nuclear weapon, they already had three others, with plans to build many more. Whilst Naboo Armoury certainly wasn't the first organisation to produce these powerful weapons, they were still one of the earliest to do so. Very few produced them on the scale that Naboo Armouries did, at one time having the most nuclear weapons of any organisation in the world. With such extensive research and development into nuclear physics, Naboo Armoury started to become famous for its nuclear technologies, constantly paving its path with new discoveries and innovations. They made use of these new technologies by constructing nuclear power plants for nations who would pay and by selling some of the most advanced and destructive weapons available. In the ages that have past since, nuclear technology has widely proliferated but the successor entities upheld their edge and continue to be at the forefront of nuclear technologies. Rise of the Revans One of the key figures in progressing their early research was a Francis Revan. Responsible for discovering many new elements and developing thermonuclear weapons, it is a common legend that the element Francium is named after him, however this claim cannot be verified. After the first successful test of a fission-fusion device, he was invited to the Naboo family house for dinner by the then head, John Naboo. Here he be lovestruck with the families only child, their daughter, Sarah who had just returned home from studying nuclear physics at one of their laboratories. This was not the couples first meeting it seemed, with Sarah gaining experience working as a lab assistant for him. A year later the couple married. Two years later, both John and his wife died in a tragic accident. It was found in their will that the company was to be passed to Mr. Revan who had become an integral part of the family. Using his personal expertise, he propelled the company into the future, expanding its assets and renaming the company Naboo Technologies. Global Corporation In the following decades, the world saw itself at war several times. The demand for advanced weapons was higher than ever and after the wars construction and heavy industries were vital in repairing the damage. The profits were enormous and as the world stabilised, Francis Revan wisely decided to see the company become a global entity, operating from all over the world. He wouldn't live to see this come true but the decision saved his son's inheritance. On the same day that Francis Revan Died, the nation they had started in, Iceland, became embroiled in war and would eventually become part of the Proxian Empire. With their facilities in the area seized or destroyed, it became clear that the company needed to be able to defend itself from their customers. This saw the beginning of the Naboo Demonstration Forces, the world's largest mercenary force in the world ever. At its peak it was larger and better equipped than all but a few militaries. World Super Power Eventually Shan Revan became the owner of the largest portion of the now long publicised company. It was his policy to treat the organisation more like a nation than a business and begun to take part in the world political stage. This policy saw the company become a household name and eventually even get itself a place on the map, quite literally. During this period Shan Revan aggressively pursued research and development into fusion power and eventually achieved it after a minor disaster. Using the money gained from selling and constructing fusion plants and a variety of other weapons deals, Shan Revan begun working towards what he saw as the only future of the business. Omni Construction Program Shan Revan surprised the world when he announced a military blockade on 1.13 million square kilometres in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. No reason was given but for the first time in history he used the Naboo Technologies' demonstration military for political ends. Many products stopped production as he ordered nearly 80% of his industrial capacity to be retooled to construct what was needed to make Omni Island. Notably naval defence research and production was stepped up to 15% which resulted in producing a system of semi-permanent maritime defence platforms to defend the area. These platforms would also become a popular export due to the impressive capabilities. In what would be the beginning of a very friendly relationship with the government of Imperial Wellington, the naval defence platform technology was shared in exchange for the technology of kinetic orbital bombardment platforms. These technologies were integrated with each other in a joint project which resulted in a 115% improvement over individual systems alone. Privatisation It seemed inevitable for the global economic downturn to hit the company but when it finally did the outcome was not one anyone expected. After holding out for months, the stock prices finally came crashing down to almost a 1/5th of what it had been the day before. It is believed this was due to a large lack of confidence in the company who had recently posted minimal profits, with most of their money going into the omni project which was seen as an unnecessary extravagance and the loss of raw materials at a vital time in the project's construction. Reports indicate that Shan Revan was overjoyed when he woke up to find the stocks had crashed, apparently having expecting this for some time. A few days later it was revealed why - Shan Revan was buying up stock at an alarming rate. Interestingly he bought the stock at the modern equivalent of the original price it was put up for, a price well above the current market placed it at. Shan Revan said this was a showing gratitude to his stockholders and he wished them all the best. The entire business was once again entirely in his family's hands, bought with his own personal wealth, and with the restoration of supply lines, Omni was completed on time, he could finally accomplish that he had been aiming for, for so long. Declaring a Nation With the completion of Omni, and the successful privatisation of the company, Shan Revan had but one thing to do. He declared that Naboo Technologies was to become a sovereign nation, the Omniscient Empire of Naboo. Global assets were moved to Omni and all employees were given full citizenship in the empire. Sharing the Pacific Realising that having a bipolar power distribution in the pacific would be highly destablising to the region, Shan Revan acted quickly, making use of the friendly relationship he had built with the other power of the pacific, Imperial Wellington, he quickly had mutual defence and optional aggression pact signed and announced. The two powers of the pacific would live in harmony. Several weeks later, The Omniscient Empire of Naboo was formally invited to join the Oceanic Pact and subsequently became a full member. =Government of the Omniscient Empire of Naboo= Emperor Parliament Current Members of Parliament =Politics= Internal Policies Foreign Affairs Diplomatic Relations Major Treaties =Economy= Arms Contracts Foreign Investments Taxation Tourism Welfare Agriculture Mineral Wealth Misc Aid =Infrastructure= Mass Transit System A vast system of Magnetic Levitation trains provide rapid transport throughout the entire nation. This system was one of the last items to come online prior to the completion of the island. Around the outside of the island, a large double helix track exists, allowing trains to ascend or descend the island's many levels. Each level has an outside ring and a network of tracks crossing through the level to provide access to all parts. The system is designed to support up to and exceeding 200 million people to account for future growth in the island. It is currently the world's largest magnetic levitation rail network. There is a separate secondary system that operates on an evacuated magnetic levitation system. This is used exclusively for rapidly moving raw materials around the island and is completely automated. Generally it will have many access points throughout an industrial and military levels but very few, if any, on other levels. Power Generation In order to supply sufficient energy for the vast island, a complicated harmony of several main technologies are harnessed to meet and exceed demands. Most energy is derived from the islands many, large fusion energy plants based deep within the island, however if anything the whole system is reliant on geothermal and fission energy. A vast network of tunnels spread throughout the rockbed under the Naboo Exclusion Zone take in ocean water and absorb heat over the vast area. Due to the large area that the energy is sourced, heat taken from the crust can be replaced from the mantle more rapidly than it can be removed. Energy is extracted from the steam from the tunnels with large turbines and is then directed towards heating the fusion plants. Fission plants are also used to heat the fusion plants in addition to powering several supporting systems such as the production of deuterium and tritium, as well as the extraction of raw materials from the geothermal water. The fusion plants then supply all the energy needed for the nation. Solar and hydro power are also used extensively, however they largely serve as a backup system. The hydro system is very unconventional and is actually the by-product of the system protecting the island from the eventual, slow damage of ocean waves. When mechanical waves hit the structure, compressions in a piezoelectric foam that is built into the walls of the nation convert the energy into electricity. Solar power is derrived far more conventionally, with large sections of the surface area above the water's surface covered in panels. Excess energy is stored where possible or sold internationally to nations around the pacific region. Connections are made with long, supercooled, superconducting cables to minimise transmission losses over such vast distances. Internet High speed internet is everywhere within Naboo, with fibre optic connections provided direct to every home. This was made possible by early planning in the island's design which put a great priority on the ease of access, performance and maintenance on utilities. Several connections from the island to the rest of the world have been laid to ensure performance, efficiency and reliability of internet and other telephony systems in general within Naboo. The network has been designed with security in mind, with three separate, isolated networks existing. The first is the standard, worldwide access internet, the second is called the "Naboo Intranet" and is essentially a private "internet" for Naboo citizens only. The third and final network is a completely isolated system reserved for Government and Military use exclusively and is highly protected. Military Industrial Complex Due to the nation's rich history as an arms manufacturing company, it has a very large military industrial complex. The peak of this is Future Weapon Systems, a nationally sponsored weapons research complex dedicated to researching new technologies for military applications. It has several subsidiary bodies, including one that researches solely advanced concepts for nuclear weapons. This has in effect doubled the nation's ability to construct nuclear weapons. Approximately 60% of the nations heavy industry is dedicated to building weapons and accounts for 40% of the nations GDP. Cryogenics As there are a great many superconducting systems operating within the island, a large supply of cryogenic materials to maintained supercooled states is required. The Omniscient Empire of Naboo has highly developed cryogenic iinfrastructure that makes use of the helium output produced by the nations great fusion plants. Helium is particularly useful as certain isotopes commonly produced in fusion are particularly useful in that when sufficiently cooled, they form a "superfluid" which has many uses. Currently the cryogenic plants produce far more liquid helium than required - excess helium being either sold or stored. Strategic Defence Initiative The Strategic Defence Initiative involves several systems designed to either intercept, or lessen the damage. TO BE CONTINUED Pacific SOSUS Array =Construction= Initial Framework The Barrier Evacuation of Water Geothermal Energy Fusion Energy Industrial, Residential and Commercial levels Other =Omniscient Armed Forces= Department of Defence Omniscient Air Force Omniscient Naval Force Omniscient Army Current Structure =Notable Technologies= Nuclear Weapons Nuclear Fusion Power Plants Ballistic Missile Technology Orbital Kinetic Weapons Piezoelectric Armour Rail Guns Naval Platforms